These Eyes  VaatixLink
by Nepholim
Summary: Grabbing Vaati around the waist, Link pulled him to the bed, dropping him on it as a camouflage of pillows and blankets fell around the wind mage. Dropping down with him, the molestation began again. Warning: VaatixLink SMUT


**These Eyes**

Vaati stared up at Link, his true form showing itself to the taller boy for the first time. Red eyes wide as he waited for judgment. Will he be stomped upon, with a boot from the hero, how about picked up and dropped, or perhaps thrown? The too large once-Picori shivered**(1)**, turning away as to not see the choice.

His previous master, now back into his Picori form, stared at him with distain, but not malice. A frown set upon thin lips, pursed and judging. The look not only made the small magician shrink away, but look back up at the tall human.

He was stuck. Not one, not the other. To tall to become a Picori once again, but too tall to be called Hylian. Purple hair intertwined with the wind as it blew around him, a comforting gale. Link however, didn't seem to mind. A smile wavered on Link's lips as he knelt down, lifting his palm for the large once-Picori to crawl on to.

With a saddened heart, Vaati did so, waiting to be tossed or dropped on to the awaiting ground. Instead, he found himself face to face with Link. Red eyes continued to stare into blue, scared and helpless.

Link then turned to the princess, his stance purposeful. Staring fully at the princess, she deflated to the slightest. Her high and regal posture coming down to a nobles carriage.

"Is there some magic to make him like us?" Link's voice rang crystal clear, eyes averting to Vaati's form, then going back to the princess. "Is there a spell, Zelda?"

Zelda paused, her teeth finding, and worrying on her lip. Sucking in a low breath, she pondered on how to answer. "There might be," she spoke slowly, finding her words as she continued, "but why should we help the one who tried to destroy us?"

"Treat another as you'd wish to be treated," Link's answer was crisp. "Help those who are in need, do _not_ look away and ignore those who are in need."

"But he _killed_ Link," Zelda's voice reached a harsh note as her eyes pleaded, "No reason should we help him!"

"Ezlo," Link turned toward him, "is there a spell?"  
Ezlo sat silent, his eyes remaining on the overly tall Picori. He two looked like he wasn't sure how to respond. Link's eyes narrowed. "Fine," Link's answer was snarled, "if you two won't help, I'll be doing a lot of research."

Link's body language was stiff and hard. Walking toward the castle's library, Vaati stared up at Link, mouth agape in wonder.  
Why would one person be so willing to help a criminal? Hugging Link's thumb, he clung to it in almost desperation. There was only one person for him now, and that was this Hylian.

He couldn't let him go quite yet. Grip tightening unconsciously, Link chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you Vaati."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Vaati's answer was unexpected, but comforting to Link. "I'm worried you'll be disappointed."

"What do you-?" Link's unfinished question was cut off as Vaati jumped off his palm.

A shimmering light evolved around the sorcerer as his form grew. Only a few centimeters shorter then Link stood Vaati Picori. His Hylian form paler in complexion, body build thinner than most men, plus his long violet hair twirled around his waist as he looked away, blushing. Not able to keep his eyes on Link's, Vaati continued to stare down at his shoes.

"I nuh-knew how ta-to turn myself into this." Link's mouth (which was agape) twitched into a smile.

Running over, he hugged the middle of the once to large Picori, and lifted him up in the air. Twirling him about like a bride after her wedding. The Picori so surprised, he gasped at the sudden lifting.

"Thank goddesses, I'm terrible at finding spells." Link's voice was teasing, but his eyes were glittering, almost like two sapphires in a pig-trough.

The stunned wind mage found his hands wrapping around Link's neck, not even realizing what he was doing until Link licked _his_ lips in the kiss. Asking permission to go inside his mouth. With a pounding heart, Vaati opened his lips to the intrusion, and they plundered his mouth. Taking all they could.

Link's eyes were drenched in lust, darkening in the light to stare at the Hylian sized Picori. Pulling him down to the floor, Link pushed Vaati against a wall, kissing fervently. Needy pecks at some points, deep, tongue thrusting, longing kisses at others. Soon, both were panting in-between the kisses, noses forgotten as air became simply evident.  
Vaati couldn't help himself, the sensation to great to stop. He let his palm brush upon the tunic, pulling it off slowly. Revealing creamy skin for Vaati's devouring.

Licking the pale surface, Link moaned to the feeling.

Stopping Vaati, Link shoved his fingers through purple white strands, mumbling into his ear, "Not here."

Pulling Vaati by his wrist, Link brought the sorcerer up the stairs, dragging the once Picori into his bedroom before pulling him once again into a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing in Vaati's mouth as his knees buckled underneath him. Grabbing Vaati around the waist, Link pulled him to the bed, dropping him on it as a camouflage of pillows and blankets fell around the wind mage.

Dropping down with him, the molestation began again, tongue slithering out of Link's mouth like a dog lapping up water. Palming him through his outfit, Link growled at Vaati's reaction.  
"I've been wanting to do this for so long~" Link let out in a breathy moan, eyes cinched shut.

A surprised yelp followed by a long moan came from Vaati as Link ground into the other. Whimpering quietly, Vaati stared up at Link, pure red eyes becoming water filled. Link looked down at him, smiling gently, wiping away any tear that slipped. Kissing Vaati's neck and up to his eyelid.

"What's wrong?" Link's voice came quietly into his ear, his mouth moving to connect with Vaati's lips. Removing them, he continued, "I'll stop, if that's what you want."

The mere hurt echoed in Link's voice, and Vaati brought his own lips to Link's. Offering himself completely to the taller boy. Link smiled softly, bringing fingers up to Vaati's mouth. Vaati opened his maw, taking them in and licking them like a lollipop. Not waiting for the instruction he had guessed was coming.

Link's eyes rolled back into his head, moaning out Vaati's name through gritted teeth. Link begged to all the goddesses at that moment to not lose himself right then and there! Pulling his fingers out of Vaati's mouth slowly, he felt teeth scrape against the warm, wet skin. Biting his tongue, Link held another groan, slipping the finger down to the boys awaiting entrance.

"Brace yourself," Link's quiet words were acknowledged with Vaati calming down as best he could. Link shifted the first finger in, hearing the hiss of pain through clenched teeth. Link winced, "I'm sorry, it'll feel good. I promise."

Link's fingers delved deeper into Vaati, moving and searching. Vaati squirmed, the feeling of something so small inside him uncomfortable and rather odd. Then Link's finger brushed something, Vaati tossed his head back, keeping silent, but a bright flash erupted in his gaze.

"There, hit _there_ again." Vaati panted, feeling penetration of yet another finger. Link's smile was cannibalistic as he rammed index and middle finger in that spot.  
Vaati saw white and gold stars flashing through his vision. Mouth opened in a silent scream, vocal chords forgetting how to work for that millisecond. Then his voice choked, and worked. Scream vibrating around the room as his words echoed his lips.  
"_GODDESSES LINK _Harder_, _FASTER_!_"

Link did so, ramming his third finger into place, groaning to the delicious sounds of the screams given by the Picori writhing beneath him. How long he'd dreamed of this. Doing _this_ to the cutest evil villain he ever knew!

Finally, Vaati couldn't take it, his eyes flashed open, fingernails digging into Link's forest green tunic, practically ripping it off. Removing fingers, Vaati felt Link line his straining erection to his swollen entrance. Forcing muscles to stop trying to jerk Link inside him, he dared Link to not complete what he'd started. Red eyes flashing in the light.

Link grinned, canines showing through his teeth as he shoved in a single thrust.  
Vaati _screamed_, the feeling more painful, but so much more blissful then expectation had provided. Link paused, eyes freezing open as he couldn't take them off Vaati's face. The contorted features which were in a mix of pain and pleasure.

When Vaati rocked his hips, Link was drawn back to complete reality. Shifting, Link pulled back then thrust in, getting a rhythm for the other boy. Leg's were then pulled, intertwined just a little bellow the armpits. Then separated and pulled up around the neck. Link's thrusts becoming faster, back arching to kiss the Picori's not so muscular, yet still beautiful chest.

Fingers wrapping around Vaati's length caused the Picori to gasp at the feeling of cold skin. His body temperature so warm, it was startled. Moaning into the feel as Link began pumping him in time, keeping the rhythm even as it got more erotic. Link's mouth hanging open as he moaned, Vaati throwing back his head once more, arching into the thrust one last time.

Milky white seed spilling from Vaati's length, his climax took place. White staining their stomachs as Link rode out the rest of Vaati's organism, giving up his own seed inside the boy. Collapsing a few seconds later, Link tried to shift his arm out, but only managed to elbow the Picori. Muttering an apology, Link made to pull out, when Vaati stopped him. Grabbing a hold of Link's torso, Vaati pushed Link to the side. Resting comfortably on his side as Link's arms made a trail around Vaati's waist, pulling the Picori closer to Link's own body.  
Not bothering to pull away, both slept peacefully, their early nights work complete.

- - -

When morning came, Link was the first to wake. Yawning, he noticed the wind mage next to him, sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to bother such a cute site, Link made to move, when a sudden sensation caused him to groan.

He was still inside Vaati.

The thought alone made him start to get excited. Trying to push back the feeling as Vaati moaned. That was when two ruby red eyes fluttered open. Flushing, Link tried to pull away then, only to have Vaati grip Link's arms. Pulling him closer, Link groaned at the change of position.

Whispering into Link's ear, "Why do you think I wanted to stay like this?" Vaati made his way to start the rhythm. Rocking his hips forward, Link's came down automatically, the _'slap'_ of flesh on flesh ringing in the air.

Pushing farther in, Link continued to fuck Vaati. Slowly at first, then gaining speed. Shifting his hips, Link leaned forward with all his might and _thrust_.

Vaati chocked out a cry, back arching on it's own accord, legs wrapping farther up Link's back.

Vaati's eyes began to water as he reached his climax, screaming the boys name to the goddesses above. Link echoing him with Vaati's name.

When finished, Link finally pulled out groaning at the feel of Vaati trying to hold him in. Shaking it off, Link lay next to his lover. Arm curled over his waist, he tugged Vaati into his chest. That was when he noticed something off.

Vaati was crying.

Leaning over the boy, Link began kissing the tears, wiping them away simultaneously. Worry covering his face, Link sent Vaati the silent question, only to receive a quiet stare. Lips unmoving, Link made to take them. Gaining _some_ reaction was better than none.

Pressing slightly chapped lips against smooth, Link made to get a reaction, but none came. The lips, once warm and inviting became cold and unmoving. Allowing Link to do anything he wished.

Link didn't want that.

Moving back, Link sat inbetween Vaati's legs, his eyes holding worry.  
"What's wrong?"  
The question finally breached, Vaati stared up at him. Eyes full of sorrow, worry, and even fright. Vaati, the wind mage, was frightened of something. Link swore he'd destroy whatever was bothering Vaati, when he'd gotten an answer.  
"Come on, tell me." Link sat there, until finally, Vaati's lips wobbled.

"Is this it?" Link's ears turned down, he stared, open mouthed, at Vaati.

"No!" Link's denial quickly made the other sit up, wincing as he was sore.

"Link, is this it?" Vaati's tone was to serious, to demanding.  
Link looked away, unsure of how to answer such a question anymore. Vaati nodded, as if something had been confirmed.  
"Alright then," Vaati made a move to get off the bed, only to be blocked by Link.

Eyes becoming a crisp, clear, blue Link shook his head. Vaati made the same move, trying to get past Link. Link refused to budge, moving only to stop the gesture.

"You are _not_ leaving." Vaati stared up at Link.

"How can you love me?" Link made to answer, only to be cut off, "How can you love these eyes that destroyed, killed, hated mercilessly!" Link made to answer again.  
"_How_, how can you even _forgive_ me!"

Link silenced him with a searing kiss, trying to push all of his emotions into that one tender action. Link to was scared at what might happen. Yet he wasn't angry, he wasn't saddened, all he wanted was to keep that once small Picori with him.

"I love you, with all your faults, with all your wrong doings," wiping away the last remnants of tears, Link placed a chastise kiss on Vaati's lips before pulling away, "I especially love your ruby red eyes."

Vaati's lips trembled as he threw himself on Link, sobs coming from him in waves. Only when hiccups were left did he pull away, eyes holding red rings around them from crying. Link kissed him once more. Smiling into it as Vaati made a move to make the kiss deeper. Sliding a tongue over the others lips to gain entrance.

And he did gain entry, only when a knock on the door startled the boys did they relieze how late in the day it was.

"Link," it was princess Zelda's voice, "Link, are you alright?"

"Yeah Zel, I'm fine." He intertwined his fingers within Vaati's. "I'm way better than I've ever been."

"Alright then." Zelda's feet echoed down the hallway as she left the two to their activities. Blushing as she remembered the moans from a little bit before. Plus the confession...

A soft smile formed on her lips. She should've realized long before now how they felt. She hoped they could love each other, and even though nobody else knew yet. She hoped they'd live happily ever after.

Them, and their silly little eyes.


End file.
